


egoistic

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Karena butuh keegoisan untuk bisa memiliki Tsukishima.





	egoistic

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter Haikyuu dan segala propertinya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

"Hei, Tsukki, kau harus memposisikan tanganmu seperti ini saat melakukan _block._ "

Hari itu, ketika senja oranye telah berganti warna yang lebih gelap, Yamaguchi tak bermaksud untuk mengintip sesi latihan ekstra kapten Nekoma beserta teman yang katanya adalah _ace_ tingkat nasional, ia hanya tak sengaja terhenti tepat ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut nama yang tak asing di telinga. Tsukki.

Ia asumsikan mungkin yang disebut bukanlah sosok Tsukishima Kei yang selalu ada di sisinya, bisa saja Tsukki dari sekolah lain. Mungkin saja, 'kan? Meski telah berpikir demikian, entah kenapa Yamaguchi masih begitu iritasi karena hal ini. Ia ingin memastikan siapa yang disebut Tsukki oleh kapten Nekoma. Ingin memaskikan bahwa itu bukanlah Tsukki-nya.

Demi melepas rasa penasaran, dijejakkan kaki terbalut sepatu yang sedikit berdebu itu pada lantai, sedikit melongok ke dalam; mengintip apa dan siapa saja yang ada di dalam sana.

"Tsukki, kau mendengarkanku tidak, _sih_?"

"Aku mendengarkan."

Ia melihat itu adalah Tsukki. Tsukishima Kei. Satu-satunya orang yang ia beri panggilan khusus–sedang berdekatan dengan pemuda yang ia kenal namanya sebagai Kuroo Tetsurou.

Ada sesuatu yang membara, ketika kedua lensanya menatap kapten Nekoma yang memegang pergelangan tangan Tsukishima, membenarkan posisi _block_ atau apalah, Yamaguchi enggan peduli. Di matanya, justru terlihat seperti sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan; memegang tangan kurus Tsukkishima yang seharusnya hanya ia yang boleh melakukannya. Terlebih memanggil sahabat dekatnya itu dengan panggilan yang selama ini selalu ia gunakan; panggilan yang ia khususkan untuk Tsukishima. Tsukki. Berani sekali, pikirnya. Baru sehari kenal sudah memanggilnya begitu.

Dengan satu hentakan kasar, Yamaguchi pergi. Berlari menjauh, sejauh mungkin dari sana, menuju tempat yang sekiranya bisa memadamkam bara api. Semilir angin malam yang dingin pun tak mampu mendinginkan pikiran beserta hatinya. Napasnya terengah, menyalakan keran lantas membasuh muka. Berharap bisa melunturkan rasa tak nyaman yang bergelayut manja. Kedua lensa menatap lurus pada cermin lebar di hadapan, memandang dirinya yang dalam keadaan berantakan.

 _Tsukki hanya milikku_.

* * *

Yamaguchi sadar bahwa dia menyukai Tsukishima. Suka yang lebih dari sekadar teman, ia menyukai Tsukishima yang mungkin bisa ia setarakan dengan kata cinta. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika menyadari hal ini.

Mereka telah lama bersama, telah melalui banyak hal bersama. Ia menyukai segala hal tentang Tsukishima. Tentang rahasia dan hobi kecilnya. Tentang Tsukishima yang menyukai dinosaurus. (Ia pernah bertanya apa yang membuat Tsukishima begitu menyukai makhluk purbakala, dan Tsukishima hanya menjawab bahwa ia tak butuh alasan khusus untuk suka pada suatu hal, tak juga peduli alasannya.)

Tentang Tsukishima yang tak pernah absen menatap langit pekat saat hujan meteor. ((Ia pernah berdebat panjang lebar dengan Tsukishima, hanya karena ia percaya bahwa hujan meteor (yang ia yakini sebagai bintang jatuh) dapat mengabulkan segala pinta.))

Juga tentang Tsukishima yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk tetap bicara ketika duduk berdua saja. (Tsukishima pernah berkata bahwa ia lebih suka mendengar ketimbang berbicara.) Baik buruknya, tak mengubah fakta bahwa ia memiki rasa pada sahabatnya itu. Ada kesenangan tersendiri menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu segala hal mengenai Tsukishima. Karenanya ia merasa sangat iritasi dengan adanya seseorang yang seakan mencoba mengambil apa yang ia miliki.

Segala ego membawanya sampai ke mari. Di belakang gedung olahraga bersama kapten Nekoma yang sengaja diam-diam ia kirimi surat kaleng melalui celah jendela dengan alasan ingin berbicara empat mata.

Kuroo bertanya-tanya mengapa, namun sepertinya Yamaguchi langsung ingin memperjelas segalanya. "Kuroo- _san_ ," panggilnya. "Tolong berhenti memanggil Tsukki dengan sebutan _Tsukki,_ " nada bicaranya sedikit tak beraturan.

Sebelah alis terangkat, Kuroo memandang heran, "oh? Kenapa memangnya?"

Yamaguchi mengernyit iritasi, "karena... karena aku—" ia tak tahu harus berkata bagaimana. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah menyusun kata, tapi berhadapan dengan orang yang asli tak semudah seperti yang ia kira. Kuroo lebih seram dari kelihatannya.

"Karena?"

Tegukan ludah ditelan kasar, dengan mengambil napas panjang Yamaguchi berujar, "k-karena hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tsukki hanya milikku. Kurasa Kuroo- _san_ tak berhak memanggilnya begitu," ia menatap Kuroo tajam seakan sedang mendeklarasikan perang.

"Tak berhak, huh?" Kuroo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Atas dasar apa kau berani melarangku memanggilnya begitu?"

"Ini mungkin terdengar sangat tidak sopan, tapi dengar, Kuroo- _san_. Aku tahu kau menyukai Tsukki, tapi kusarankan untuk menyerah saja. Karena kau tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu memilikinya."

"Oh lihat, betapa egoisnya dirimu."

Tiga kata itu cukup untuk membekukan tubuhnya. Apa salahnya menjadi egois? Bukankah semua manusia memang egois? Yamaguchi menjawab dengan sesuatu yang membuat kapten Nekoma lantas bungkam.

"Karena butuh keegoisan untuk bisa memiliki Tsukishima."

* * *

Esok harinya, bahkan ketika fajar saja belum menyingsing, Tsukishima sudah membangunkannya. Mengajaknya berjalan keluar dari penginapan, duduk beralaskan rerumputan basah berembun dengan langit berbintang sebagai atapnya.

Yamaguchi menurut saja, meski sejujurnya ia masih ingin kembali bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut. "Ada apa, Tsukki? Kenapa kita di luar di jam segini?" Ia berusaha memperjelas penglihatan yang masih kabur. "Kau tidak nyaman di dalam?"

"Yamaguchi," alih-alih menjawab, Tsukishima menoleh dan berucap, "ada hujan meteor pagi ini." Kemudian beralih atensi menatap kemilau cahaya di atas sana. "Aku tidak terlalu suka melihat fenomena ini sendirian."

Yamaguchi terkikik pelan. Seperti inilah Tsukishima yang selalu ia kagumi. Ia menyukai bagaimana pemuda itu sebenarnya tak suka kesepian. "Tsukki sejak dulu tidak berubah ya, takut sendirian," celotehnya di tengah tawa.

"Diamlah, Yamaguchi."

"Maaf, Tsukki."

Wajah terbiangkai kacamata itu seolah berkilau di bawah cahaya; begitu tenang dan menghangatkan. Yamaguchi mendongak menatap ribuan kerlap-kerlip cahaya. Konon, menurut apa yang ia yakini, bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan sebuah do'a, maka diam-diam ia membuat sebuah harapan. Berharap bisa seperti ini bersama Tsukishima seterusnya. Biarlah meski ia dianggap egois, karena butuh keegoisan untuk bisa memiliki Tsukishima. Ia tak akan mengijinkan orang lain mengambil Tsukishima dari sisinya.

"Yamaguchi," panggil Tsukishima lirih.

"Ada apa, Tsukki?" Tsukishima menoleh dan memoles segaris senyum tipis.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menemaniku mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya." Ia tidak menyangka akan terkabul sebegini cepatnya.

“Dengan senang hati.”

* * *

"Sepertinya aku memang tak akan bisa memilikinya," desah Kuroo Tetsuro yang diam-diam memperhatikan dua orang yang duduk bersisihan di luar penginapan. Wajahnya tampak begitu kusut dan lesu.

Bokuto yang sedari tadi menemani menepuk punggung Kuroo simpati. "Jangan khawatir, _Bro_. Kau bisa memilikiku."


End file.
